His Parting Gift
by Mendori-chan
Summary: He talked about fate a hundred times with her. But it seems that he knew nothing of it. NejiTen angst


His Parting Gift

He talked about fate a hundred times with her. But it seems that he knew nothing of it. NejiTen angst

oooooooooo

She didn't know why.

Maybe it was because of how the wind blew, or maybe it was because of how the grass smelled, or perhaps it was how the trees reminded her of their past sparrings. But for whatever reason she knew nothing of, the feelings that overwhelmed her once she returned to this place that had brought back memories always managed to constrict her chest.

Tenten headed down the hill to catch a good view of the forest from its canopy. It seems that none of the scratches they made together were erased, and that the tree trunks had massive chipped off patches due to the training she helped him with.

And just as much as she wanted to forget, she can't help but miss him.

Over the years, she had matured already. She no longer held her hair in Chinese-like balls just because it had gotten longer. Instead, she tucked her beautiful chocolate-brown hair in a long ponytail and allowed it to move freely. Her teammates would complain about how bothersome her hair would cause her training, and so, she decided to tuck them up neatly. But now, no one was complaining. She had the freedom to display her hair in anyway she wanted.

But she knew that if he were still here, he'd complain as always.

"Cut it off, or shave it all," Tenten predicted with a small smile.

She knew him too well.

"Neji…"

oooooooooo

"Tenten-san, happy birthday," Hyuuga Hinata spoke. She presented to her a simple wooden material that had been hand crafted and varnished with utmost caution.

The kunoichi gave her a bow. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan," she replied, taking the box in her hands. She scrutinized it, and felt its beautifully smooth texture tickling against her skin. "It's so lovely, Hinata-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

The girl blushed. "Iie, it was my pleasure. I decided not to wrap it since it will destroy the varnish."

"That's alright. It's beautiful the way it is." She smiled. "Now I finally have something to keep those things."

She gestured to a pile of items lying on her bed. Hinata's eyes followed, allowing her to see a piece of paper that had been folded and re-folded several times, and a kunai that had begun to form rust on its edges. But the milky-eyed shinobi understood what it meant and decided to give her companion a small smile.

"You were waiting…"

Tenten's brown eyes focused to the floor as a smile of bitterness resurfaced. "Hai…"

The Hyuuga heiress clasped her pale hands nervously. "Nejinii-san should understand."

"He did."

Hinata looked up to her, surprised. "He did?"

Her eyes crinkled up into a smile. "Hai, he did."

"Tenten-san…"

The brwon-haired young woman walked up to her bed and picked up the piece of paper. She unfolded it, sighed deeply, and handed it to the Hyuuga. And even if she did not need to use her Byakugan, she knew that there was a hint of loneliness behind those cheerful brown eyes.

"I want you to read it."

"You kept it all this time?"

Tenten smiled.

She stared at it for a while, and then began to focus her milky eyes onto the letter her cousin had written a long time ago.

_"I will be leaving the Hidden Leaf Village sooner than expected. Apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama ordered me to carry out a mission concerning our Bloodline prowess. There had been several threats from other Hidden Villages, especially for Hinata-sama, that they demand the unmatched ability of the Byakugan. It seems that after my father's death, they remained unsatisfied._

_Of course, one attack from last week was enough to awaken Hiashi-sama's nerves. _

_I will be leaving in the wee hours of the morning, and a proper farewell cannot be arranged anymore._

_Tomorrow, and perhaps for a longer time, we will not be able to lay eyes on each other. But nonetheless, I will return as soon as possible. Hiashi-sama's troops had already recommended my expertise in leading, therefore I am left with no other option. I won't be coming back until the threats are put to rest._

_Tenten… I apologize for my rudeness the other day. It was as if you predicted everything from the start._

_But I will come back, and in return, promise me you won't cry anymore. I can see that your eyes have been exhausted from shedding too much tears. And the kunai that I left you will have traces of blood in it, so do not be surprised. I have wounded myself to create a sacred vow upon my return. Wait for me, and we will settle everything from square one._

_Neji_

Hinata looked up at the girl in front of her. "Tenten-san…"

"He sent that to me the morning after my birthday."

oooooooooo

She had been daydreaming yet again as she sat on one of the trees' branches, feeling ill at ease. Hinata was considerate enough to leave her alone for a while until she decided to return to the forest of his rendezvous. He told her he would come back, and that he would meet her in that place.

But he never did.

Six birthdays had passed already, but it was only now when she finally got the picture that he still wasn't on his way home.

The night before he left, she stood on a spot where they had trained often. His eyes were uncertain that night, and she knew it since she had never seen him like that since his match with Uzumaki Naruto. There were no words exchanged when he suddenly grabbed her waist and kissed her under that tree.

And she knew then that he too was not sure…

He talked about fate a hundred times with her. But it seems that he knew nothing of it. The ambush wasn't fated, and her love and longing for him weren't fated either. It was a curse; a punishment for her not being able to say how much he meant to her for a long time.

Crying, trembling, she clutched the rusted kunai in her hands and held it tightly. He told her he would return, but he broke his promise. She broke hers as well, that she wouldn't cry anymore. And as her palms started to become cold, she refused to let it all go. Her pride wouldn't let her. But in the end, she was only hurting herself by clinging onto the past for far too long.

"One cannot measure fate, Neji… you were foolish to have pretended to know it when I saw it clearly in your eyes that you knew nothing of destiny."

**o.Wa.Ri **

oooooooooo

**a/n: **Erm, Ate Miko will surely kill me. Hehe… ate, the fluffy NejiTen is still in progress. :D

To the reader, arigatou. Reviews will be much appreciated. :D I killed Neji! -shrugs- Yes, flames are welcome. I deserve nothing but flames.. (-.-) another plotless-ness insanity by me. (Sigh). :)


End file.
